


A.F. Leto

by AnaRoma92



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: 2011/2012, A.F. Leto, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRoma92/pseuds/AnaRoma92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana's dreams came true the day she left Portugal for Los Angeles. But she never expected to meet and fall in love with her favorite musician. What was more of a surprise was when he fell in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not good. (Also, I'm sorry for my possible bad English.)

It was a Monday morning, I had just woke up and went directly to my computer. During the past week I received an e-mail saying there was a family interested in me. I opened my e-mail box and saw the e-mail I was waiting for.  
' We marked an interview with your family next week. During the current week will be sent to you two plane tickets. '

Two days later I got my tickets, I had only 2 days to prepare myself and my sister.  
The day finally arrived, as soon as I put my feet on the airport I felt the well known air of the United States.  
A man was waiting for us, he drove us to the hotel and then we went to the meeting point. The AFS delegate was already there, but my family haven't arrived yet. We waited a few minutes and then I saw her, the woman who was going to be my mother for the next 10 months. I already knew her, but she didn't knew it.

\- Hi, I'm Constance! - She introduced, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
\- Hello, I'm Ana.  
Constance started to talk about herself, she was not married, but was living together with a man, Jack. She had two boys, both around the 40's, but I knew it already. She lives on a big house on the suburbs of the city, she even brought pictures of it.

An hour later the AFS delegate asked me what did I think and I vigorously answered ' When can I move in? '  
School was starting in two weeks, so we agreed that I was going to stay there now and my family were sending my things during those weeks, so two days later I was moving in with my single bag and my acoustic guitar, that I bring to everywhere.

In front of the house was parked a convertible that I had already seen on her younger son's pictures.  
The house is big, and it has a big pool on the backyard. My room is on the second floor, I have a double bed, which would be really good if I wanted to sleep with someone. I also have a TV, a big closet and some shelves.

I was unpacking my stuff when Constance entered the room.  
\- Do you need some help?  
\- No thanks. - I smiled - Thank you very much for letting me stay here.  
\- It's okay, my boys are old enough to have their own lives and I missed some action around the place.  
She smiled, a few wrinkles started to appear on her eyes. Despite that, she has no signs of her age, just like her boys. I picked my guitar and tried to find a place for her. Constance smiled.  
\- You play? - she asked.  
\- A little. I had lessons, but the store closed. I like to bring her with me whenever I'm staying away from home.  
\- My younger son plays it too. The older one is a drummer, he also plays guitar, but his thing are drums. They have a band, I really don't know where they are right now. - She sighed.  
\- Somewhere in Europe, I guess. - I whispered.  
\- What darling?  
I looked at her smiling - Was just talking to my buttons.  
Who would have told that I was going to spent 10 months on my celebrity crush's mother house?!


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's dreams came true the day she left Portugal for Los Angeles. But she never expected to meet and fall in love with her favorite musician. What was more of a surprise was when he fell in love with her.

It was a shining day, I woke up really early because it was my first day at school. When I arrived the kitchen, Constance and Jack were already eating.  
\- Good morning Ana, there's some toasts over here. Do you want orange juice, milk, coffee? - Constance asked.  
\- Just some cereal, thank you.  
\- I'm bringing you to school today, but tomorrow you have to catch school bus, is it alright with you?  
\- Oh no! I can go by bus today! You don't have to bother!  
\- It's okay, I have somethings to do anyway. I'll bring you after school too.  
\- We have Jared's convertible. He won't bother if we lend her the car. - Said Jack  
\- Oh sorry, I can't drive, even if I have license. It's on the AFS rules.  
\- So, text me saying when can I pick you up darling. - Constance looked at the clock - And now we must get going or we'll get stuck in traffic.

When I arrived school everyone started to look and point at me. Even on a private school I was going to be ' The New Girl '. I said goodbye to Constance, put my phones on my ears and started to walk by the sound of ' Vox Populi '. As I approach director's office I put my phones inside my bag.  
Half an hour later I was leaving the office. I rang 15 minutes before, so I was late for my first class.

At 1pm, Constance was waiting for me in front of the school.  
\- How was your first day?  
I looked at her and answered:  
\- Thank god I'm not having lunch today, or I would have to lunch outside by myself.  
Constance laughed.  
\- First days are always like that. You'll make some friends soon.  
When she said that word I couldn't resist and started to laugh. ' I hope your soon doesn't mean the same as Jared's. ' I thought.


	3. A New Friend

I was standing on the bus stop, with my uniform, a pleated skirt, a white shirt and a black tie, and my phones on, waiting for the bus to arrive. A week passed and nothing changed.  
When I entered the bus, I easily found a seat. Since I was one of the first persons to catch the bus I had the chance to choose my seat, therefore, no one never sat next to me, not until that day.

Some minutes before arriving school, a boy sat down next to me. He had dark hair and some big blue eyes. I had never seen him before. He looked at me and smiled. He held out his hand and greeted me:  
\- Hi, I'm Chris, I'm new here. Nice to meet you!  
\- Hi, I'm Ana. I'm new here too, nice to meet you too.  
\- I like your name, are you Latina?  
\- No, I'm Portuguese. Where are you from?  
\- Really? I'm from New York.  
\- What? What are you doing here? Excuse me but, I live here for only 3 weeks, and I like this town a lot, but why change from New York? I mean... it's New York!!  
Chris started to laugh.  
\- I know, I'm here against my will! You never been to New York I suppose.  
\- You're right.  
We went talking the whole way to school. I found out that his father works for a lawyer company and he was promoted, so they had to move. His mom is a house wife and he's a single child, although their parents are trying to have another baby.  
Chris had the same classes as I, so we soon become close friends.

One day, in the middle of November, I was on the computer and saw that my favorite band was going to perform in New York. They were entering the Guinness World Records Book for Most Shows Played On A Single Album Tour Cycle. With 300 concerts in two years.  
I knew I couldn't make it without Constance's approval, but she was going to understand, since it was her own sons who were performing.  
I went downstairs, Constance was cooking a chocolate cake. I reached her and said:  
\- Hum... Constance?  
\- Yes darling?  
\- I-I have something to say to you...   
Constance looked at me Is everything alright?  
\- Yeah, I just... take a seat, please.  
We sat down, I reached my necklace and pulled it off the T-Shirt.  
\- Do you recognize this?  
Constance looked at my Triad and opened her mouth.  
\- I see you do... I wanted to ask you something please.  
\- W-what is it?  
\- Well, I was wondering if you would let me attend a special show... em... in New York - I mumbled.  
\- They're performing in New York?  
\- Oh... eh... actually, they're performing three times in New York. One of them is to celebrate the 300 concerts, and other is on a church.  
\- What? Are you joking?  
\- No, not really...  
Constance stood up and grabbed the phone, a few minutes later a strong voice sounded on the other side.  
\- "Hello?"  
\- Jared Joseph Leto, why didn't you told me you were performing in New York?  
\- "Wha- Mom, how do you know it?"  
\- I just knew it from someone. Say, 3 concerts? Is it a big thing?  
\- " Yeah, we're celebrating an award. Who told you? And it's 4 concerts, although we're not sure about the last one... "  
When I heard it I didn't controlled myself, I jumped off the chair and started to dance around.  
\- " Uh, mom? Who's there?"  
\- It's your sister, but tell me please, do you intend to invite your mother right?  
\- " My what? "  
\- So when do you send the backstage tickets for ALL the concerts, honey?  
\- " Uh mom, please... "  
\- Jared...  
\- " Well okay. I'll send you two tickets. One for Jack too. "  
\- Well actually Jack doesn't come. I'll bring your sister.  
\- " Mom? What the hell? "  
\- Bye Jared. - Constance hung the phone and looked at me. - We have to be severe with them sometimes.


	4. Birthday Gift

My birthday had finally arrived. When I went downstairs I saw Constance with a huge smile.  
\- Happy birthday - She said, delivering me an envelope.  
\- Thanks. You shouldn't...  
\- Oh it's not mine. Open it.  
When I opened the envelope I saw a bunch of backstage passes.  
\- Oh my.... thank you very much Constance!  
Constance laughed. We're going to have a lot of fun!  
\- Are you going too? - Asked Jack  
\- She can't go on her own to New York.  
\- I have a friend from New York, he's going to the concerts too.  
\- A friend? Who is he?  
\- It's a boy from school, Chris.  
\- Ah yes. In that case, you could invite him to join you.  
\- Really?  
Constance nodded.  
\- And now hurry up before you lose the bus.

I was really excited to tell Chris the big news, however he hadn't appeared on the school bus. It was almost ringing when he arrived.  
\- What a though morning! My mom found out that she's pregnant and I missed the bus because of it.  
\- Congratulations! I also have some news to tell you.  
I told him everything and when I finished he got really excited.

The day came, on the 6th December, me and Chris, driven by Constance, arrived the airport to catch the flight. It was white night theme, so, as soon as we got to New York, we went directly to the hotel to prepare ourselves. Two hours before the beginning we arrived at the Hammerstein Ballroom.  
I was about to knock on the dress room door when a girl voice said:  
\- Excuse me? Who are you? - It was Emma.  
\- Hello, I'm Ana, this is Chris. We have backstage passes... - and we showed her our passes.  
\- Oh. I'm Emma. Please come in.  
We entered the room and the first thing I saw was Tomo combing his big hair and Shannon on the computer.  
\- Guys, these are our VIP guests. - Said Emma.  
\- Hello, I'm Ana. This is Chris.  
\- Hello. I'm Shannon. That crazy MOFO over there is Tomo.  
Me and Chris started to laugh. Suddenly the door opened and Jared come in dressed in white.  
\- Oh and this is Jared. But you know him already, of course. - Shannon giggled.  
\- And you are? - Said Jared suspicious.  
\- I'm Chris. Nice to meet you.  
\- I'm Ana.  
\- How did you get VIP tickets?  
\- Your mother. - I said. I turned to Shannon - I'm doing an exchange program and she welcomed me. I'm kind of... your sister, I guess...  
Jared looked at me suspicious about what I had just said and Shannon gave me a hug, welcoming me to the family.  
\- So you two are here for all the concerts right? - Asked Shannon.  
I nodded. Jared went and sat on the couch.  
\- I'm sorry. Usually he's more friendly, don't know what's wrong with him today. - Whispered Shannon.  
I turned to Jared and asked him if we could talk in privet. We went to the stage, the staff were doing some final arrangements, but they couldn't hear us. I went to the edge of the bridged and sat on the floor, joined by Jared.  
\- I don't know how you feel right now, but I'm an Echelon, and, if what you say is true, then you have to believe when I say that I didn't knew she was welcoming me before I met her for the first time. I asked her if she gave me permission to attend Mars300 only. Instead she offered me the VIP tickets, I didn't asked for them, okay?  
Jared stood up and gave me his hand, I grabbed it and stood up, feeling chills all over my body.  
\- Hello, I'm Jared, nice to meet you. Welcome to the families: Leto family and the most big dysfunctional family: The Echelon!


	5. A Wild Start

When I opened the dress room door I saw the most awkward scenery. Chris was playing drums with Shannon on the table, Emma was yelling at them to stop and Tomo was combing his beard, asking if small braids would make him look less like a MOFO. Suddenly Jared joined Tomo, asking if he should do the same in order to combine with Tomo's beard.  
\- Enough, guys! - Emma yelled.  
\- SWEAT, SWEAT, MUDDAFUGGAZ SWEAT! - Shannon and Chris screamed  
\- Oh my God, I should use some pink ribbons! - Tomo said.  
\- Dude, it's white night! They have to be white! - Jared corrected.  
\- Oh... my... God... I'm stuck on a really bad comedy film. - I whispered.  
I took Chris' and Shannon's drumsticks and turned to Tomo and Jared.  
\- You have dicks! Not pussies! No fucking braids! Do you see Metallica wear braids and ribbons? Man-up you two! You're a fucking Rock Band, act like one! Go fuck someone right now! Not you Tomo, you're married - I turned after Tomo had stood up.  
They started to laugh. Jared grabbed me and took me to an empty room with a massage table on it and locked the door.  
\- What are you doing? - I asked  
\- What you said.  
I screamed. He held my hands and put them on his chest, then he placed his hands on my waist and started to dance slowly.  
\- I bet Metallica don't do this!  
I sighed. Not really, I guess.  
\- How old are you by the way?  
\- Just turned 19... Unfortunately I'm underage in here.  
\- Where you from?  
\- Portugal, do you know where it is? - I giggled.  
\- Not really... - He joked - In there you get your majority at 18 right?  
\- Yep...  
\- Definitively, I need to move to Portugal!  
\- You're killing me Jared... - I said while closing my fists on his chest.  
He moved closer to me, so close I could feel his perfume and hear his heart beats. I laid my head on his chest. He was so close I could feel his breath on my naked neck.


	6. After Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first show, Ana entertains herself talking to Emma about the dirty little secrets of the band.

After the concert, I wasn't allowed to enter the dressing room for half an hour. I sat on a bench, looking at Jared's guitars and I sighed. I wish I could play. I mumbled. I heard someone laugh.  
\- You play? - Emma asked, siting on a bench and sighing of tiredness.  
\- A bit... I used to have classes. I wish I could have more, I really like to play. I can't learn on my own because I don't know what to learn... - I sighed again.  
\- I know a really good school in L.A. When the tour finishes I'll go there with you.  
\- Thanks, you're really nice. Is it hard to work with Jared?  
\- Sometimes... Sometimes I have to act like I'm dealing with 5 year old kids! People often think I'm a teacher when I speak of them...  
I laughed. It must be hard to deal with them. Do they have bad habits, or some kind of requests out of normal? I mean, if you can tell me... I won't tell anyone, I promise.  
\- Tomo combs his beard... It's weird! Shannon...  
\- Asks for porn? - I interrupted her joking.  
\- No, Shannon asks for a room for himself only. After the concerts he locks inside, doing only-god-knows-what.  
\- Probably he's... - And I looked at Emma with my eyes wide open. Emma laughed.  
\- Jared weirdest thing is...  
\- He really masturbates after play? He said...  
\- I can't tell you that, because I'm no there to see... but it's probably true...  
\- It must be... He always have a boner on concerts. There's a lot of pictures of his crotch around my T-... Oh, rule number one: you don't speak of fight club... But his tight pants... Huge... yummy.  
Emma started to laugh again You're funny, let's go?  
Yeah. I said. We went back to the dressing room, only to find the boys with the towel wrapped around them, fighting. Chris was wearing only his white boxers. When they saw us they ran to the other room embarrassed. 15 minutes later they left the room. Tomo was wearing black pants and T-shirt, Shannon was wearing a white sleeve shirt and jeans and Jared was wearing some really tight black pants and a sleeve shirt too. Thanks to the tightness of the pants, I could notice his big penis. After noticing it I blushed. Emma saw me blush and looked at me with a knowing look.  
\- I'm starving. - Jared moaned.  
\- You're always starved! - Shannon said.  
\- There's a nice vegetarian restaurant near our hotel - Suggested Chris.  
\- Where are you staying? - Jared asked.  
Half an hour later we were sat on the restaurant.  
\- I'm sorry, I've never ate on this kind of restaurant, I don't know what to order... - I said.  
\- Do you like Chinese food? Like soy beans and stuff like that? - Jared asked.  
\- I do...  
\- Then you should order number 10 and 12. You'll probably like it.  
\- Jared Leto is giving me food advice... Who would say?! - I said to myself.


	7. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, still after the first show, Jared takes Ana on a walk through New York City.

\- Are you coming to the after party? - Asked Shannon.  
-I am! - answered Chris.  
\- I though this was the after party! I don't have energy to more! I need to be fresh for the big day tomorrow... - I said.  
\- I'm not going either, I'm tired. - Said Jared.  
\- Me too - Said Emma-  
\- Vicki is waiting for me, so no. - Said Tomo  
\- Alright then, you old people! Let's go Chris - Shannon and Chris stood up and left the restaurant.  
\- I'm going too. Need a ride Emma? - asked Tomo.  
\- Sure. - Both stood up and left the restaurant.  
\- It appears that we were left behind. - said Jared.  
\- This is the part when you leave and I have to pay the bill... - I joked.  
Jared stood up, raised his hand, helping me to stand up. He paid and we left the restaurant. I suppose you don't know New York.  
\- Why does everyone suppose that? - I laughed.  
\- So where do you want to go first?  
I looked at Jared, What?  
Jared leaned to the front, doing a bow, Tonight I'm your guide. Where do you want to go?  
\- This may be stupid or impossible, but I always wanted to see two places, Ground Zero and Time Square.  
Jared called a cab, we entered and he said To the World Trade Center Memorial please.  
\- Oh my god. It's even better than in pictures. - I said in front of the well known memorial. I started to cry. When Jared realized it he hugged me.  
A few minutes later he asked me if I wanted to walk a bit. Some minutes later we were on Time Square.  
I stopped in the middle of Time Square looking around. All that splendor, all those big buildings, the lights reflecting on my blue eyes... Wow.  
Jared stood behind me, grabbed my hands, crossing our fingers and wrapped the arms around me and whispered Welcome to New York.


	8. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the night, and it couldn't end better.

I felt a chill going through my spine when he turned me to face him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, like I have had done before.  
\- I want to bring you to somewhere else.  
\- Where?  
\- The Brooklyn Bridge.  
Some minutes later we were under the bridge. The view I saw in movies was now on my own eyes.  
\- It's beautiful. - I whispered.  
\- You're more! What's your favorite song? Of all the bands you like.  
I looked at Jared and answered Nothing Else Matters, from Metallica.  
\- Really? You look so innocent.  
I smiled. Sorry Jared, I love Mars, and I'm an Echelon, but my favorite band is Metallica.  
\- I don't mind. I would mind if it was Tokio Hotel or some thing like that. It's an hour to be in second, just after Metallica.  
I laughed. But I still find you very attractive. Far more than James Hetfield!  
\- Well, he's 50. I'm only 29.  
I laughed louder than before. Oh my god. You kill me!  
Jared grabbed my waist and kissed me on the lips.  
\- What are you doing Jared?  
\- I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You are so beautiful, and when you smile you're even more beautiful. Sorry, sorry.  
\- I have to go. It's getting late.


	9. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana talks to Jared about what had happened the night before and she finds out one of his biggest secrets.

When I woke up the sun was in the middle of the room. I looked at the hours, 12pm. I got up and dressed up. I knocked on Chris' door. He didn't answered. I opened the door a little, he was still sleeping. I went to the Hotel's cafeteria to have breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking about last night.  
\- I'm sorry Miss, we're not serving breakfasts anymore. We'll start serving lunch at 1pm.  
\- Oh thanks.  
I went back to the room and ordered pancakes and waffles with chocolate sauce and Chantilly, orange juice, coffee and toasts with raspberry jam.  
Half an hour later I heard movement on Chris' room. I knocked on his door and entered. He was dressing up.  
\- Do you want some breakfast?  
\- Yes please. How did things went with Jared? You came back after dinner?  
\- No, we went for a walk no New York. We went to Ground Zero, Time Square and the Brooklyn Bridge, where he kissed me... on the lips...  
\- What?  
\- I know. It was weird. - I sighed. I have to talk to him.  
\- You won't be able today, with the VyRT... Only after the concert.  
\- Not if I arrive earlier than the beginning of the VyRT transmission...  
\- You have to be there before 6pm.  
\- I'll be there in an hour.  
I went to my room and dressed a black T-shirt, a black pleated skirt and my black personalized All Stars.   
An hour later I was inside the Hammerstein Ballroom looking for Jared.  
He was doing the sound check on the stage. I started to run, when I arrived I saw him on a small stage in the audience playing the acoustic version of Hurricane. I went to the edge of the bridge and screamed JARED. He stopped singing, jumped from the stage and ran to me.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- We need to talk please.  
We went to the balcony and sat on the last row.  
\- I want to talk about what happened last night. -I said while sitting on the chair.  
\- I'm hearing.  
\- Why did you kissed me?  
Jared smiled mysteriously at me.  
\- Tell me!  
\- No...  
\- Come on Jared...  
Jared leaned to me and whispered, I want to know you better. I think we could be great friends, or, who knows, more than that...  
\- Only in my dreams. You're 40!  
\- No I'm not. - He said embarrassed.  
\- 39 then...  
\- Actually I'm 29. Sorry. And I'm not joking.  
\- What? - I said unbelieving.  
\- I'll show it to you later. I promise, but please, keep it a secret, will you?  
\- Sure...  
We went back to the stage, holding our hands, like we did on Time Square.


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big 'Mars300' show, Ana asks Jared to share his secret with everyone. Will he?

When the concert and the VyRT transmission ended I went to meet them. Jared showed me is ID, he really had 29 years old.  
\- Why did you lie? - Chris asked.  
\- I don't know. It all started with a joke and we let things go that way. Are you mad?  
\- I'm not. - Chris said.  
\- Well... age is not a problem... but you have to come out eventually Jared.  
\- The Echelon will kill me!  
\- Do you prefer to lie to everyone? You are cheating your own family! What happened to the ' If you believe in me, I believe in you' ? What happened to the ' We understand you' ? If you want the Echelon, if you want ME to trust you, you have to tell the true and assume your responsibilities, as well as dealing with them.  
\- Now you make me want to marry you - Said Jared.  
\- I'm not kidding!  
\- Me neither! I'll tell the Echelon. I promise.


End file.
